Papa's Freezeria HD
Papa's Freezeria HD 'is the second HD game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 5, 2013 and was officially released on October 30, 2013. Previews *'9/05/2013: Sneak Peek: Papa's Freezeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2949 *'9/11/2013': Sneak Peek: New Tourists Arriving! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2973 *'9/17/2013': Sneak Peek: Toppings! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2986 *'9/24/2013': Sneak Peek: An Evening on the Beach! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3032 *'10/02/2013': Sneak Peek: Custom Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3062 *'10/30/2013': Papa's Freezeria HD is Here!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3184 Customers #Mandi (Tutorial) #Tony Solary (After Tutorial) #Penny/Alberto (Random) #Wally (Random) #Lisa (Random) #Clair (Random) #Hugo (Random) #Matt Neff (Time) #Prudence (Time) #Marty (Time) #Akari (Time) #Franco (Time) #Greg (Day 2) #Peggy (Rank 2) #Cooper (Rank 3) #Ninjoy (Rank 4) #Kingsley (Rank 5) #Johnny (Rank 6) #Doan (Rank 7) #Edna (Rank 8) #Scooter (Rank 9) #Maggie (Rank 10) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 11) #Georgito (Rank 12) #Foodini (Rank 13) #Chuck (Rank 14) #Ivy (Rank 15) #Rita (Rank 16) #Allan (Rank 17) #Roy (Rank 18) #Olga (Rank 19) #Scarlett (Rank 20) #Taylor (Rank 21) #Rico (Rank 22) #Connor (Rank 23) #James (Rank 24) #Tohru (Rank 25) #Radlynn (Rank 26) #Yippy (Rank 27) #Wendy (Rank 28) #Mayor Mallow (Rank 29) #Sarge Fan (Rank 30) #Professor Fitz (Rank 31) #Hank (Rank 32) #Vicky (Rank 33) #Utah (Rank 34) #Timm (Rank 35) #Mindy (Rank 36) #Gino Romano (Rank 37) #Kayla (Rank 38) #Boomer (Rank 39) #Trishna (Rank 40) #Mitch (Rank 41) #Willow (Rank 42) #Nevada (Rank 43) #Zoe (Rank 44) #Little Edoardo (Rank 45) #Nick (Rank 46) #Bruna Romano (Rank 47) #Sasha (Rank 48) #Clover (Rank 49) #Bertha (Rank 50) #Cletus (Rank 51) #Shannon (Rank 52) #Xolo (Rank 53) #Cecilia (Rank 54) #Sue (Rank 55) #Big Pauly (Rank 56) #Carlo Romano (Rank 57) #Kenji (Rank 58) #Skyler (Rank 59) #Mary (Rank 60) #Papa Louie (Rank 61) Closers *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Quinn *Robby *Xandra *Jojo Minigames * Saucy Shot (Sunday) * Home Run Derby (Monday) * Freeze-Putt (Tuesday) * Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) * Breakfast Blast (Thursday) * Customer Cravings (Friday) * Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Cups *Medium (Start) *Large (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 5) *Small (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 16) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Vanilla Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 2) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 7) *Banana Syrup (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 10) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 13) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 22) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 26) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at with Mayor Mallow at Rank 29) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 32) *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 39) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Greg at Day 2) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 4) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 8) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 14) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 18) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 20) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked with James at Rank 24) *Cotton Puffs (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 25) *Kiwi (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 31) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 34) *Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 37) *Peach (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 40) Blends * Smooth (Blue) (3/4 of a meter) * Regular (Purple) (2/4 of a meter) * Chunky (Pink) (1/4 of a meter) Toppings *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Nuts (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 3) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 9) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 11) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 12) *Bananas (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 15) *Chocolate Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 17) *Coconut Shavings (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 19) *Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 21) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 23) *Cookies (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 25) *Blueberry Syrup (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 28) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 30) *Cloudberry (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 33) *Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 35) *Pomegranates (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 38) Ranks Trivia *This is the first HD app to have the Custom Worker available. *Most of the customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game will be in this version. *The closers in this game are same as in the original Freezeria. *In one of the pictures for Freezeria HD, Utah's pose from her Flipdeck is used. *The closers do not have red on the edges of their names this time. This came back in Pastaria. *In all of the Freezeria games, the second to last to be unlocked are female characters (Ninjoy - desktop, Mary - HD and Cecilia- To Go!). *There are 26 customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game. *Gremmie, who's a closer, doesn't frown and his shirt doesn't have the angry face, unlike in the desktop game. *This is the last game where none of the KCP winners appear. *After Papa Louie is unlocked, random customers will be the first of the day. *Back in the desktop version, Jojo always ordered a small cup. Now he orders different size cups, although he still always orders his sundae regular blended. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 20 more ingredients than the desktop version. *There are 576 possible cup size/mixable/syrup combinations. *Gino Romano is the only Romano to be unlocked with an ingredient. *This is the first app to have Xolo as a customer. *Santa does not make an appearance because there are no holidays. *This is the first game HD that Xolo is not a closer. His sister (Xandra) is a closer instead. Gallery Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Freezeria_HD_-_App_icon.png Papas_freezeria.jpg Blog line.jpg FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|link=Papa's Freezeria HD Freezeriahdservice1.jpg|The End of the Day Sequence. Papa's Freezeria HD - Flipline Studios Wiki.png|Cherry Cordials Blackberries.jpg|Blackberries Birthday Cake.jpg|Birthday Cake Kiwi.jpg|Kiwis Nutty Butter Cups.jpg|Nutty Butter Cups Strawberries.jpg|Strawberries Cookie Dough.jpg|Cookie Dough Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple Creameo Bits.jpg|Creameo Bits Yum 'n' Ms.jpg|Yum & M's Peach.jpg|Peach Cinnamon Rolls.jpg|Cinnamon Rolls Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallows Fudge Brownie.jpg|Fudge Brownie Cotton Puffs.jpg|Cotton Puffs Blueberries.jpg|Blueberries Neapolitan Syrup.jpg|Neapolitan Red Velvet Syrup.jpg|Red Velvet Blue Moon Syrup.jpg|Blue Moon Purple Burple Syrup.jpg|Purple Burple Banana Syrup.jpg|Banana Mint Syrup.jpg|Mint Rainbow Sherbet Syrup.jpg|Rainbow Sherbet Powsicle Syrup.jpg|Powsicle Pumpkin Pie Syrup.jpg|Pumpkin Pie ParadeHD.jpg Freezeria hd lg.jpg LoadingFreezeriaHD.jpg|Loading.... Birthdaycake reveal.jpg Screenshot_2016-12-07-19-28-21.png|Funny glitch, floating Doan no:Papa's Freezeria HD es:Papa's Freezeria HD pl:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Games Category:2013 Games Category:App Games